1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic key system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Concerning the related art, a technique has been disclosed where in a vehicle mounting a so-called “smart entry system”, a transmission interval and/or a transmission area are/is changed depending on the situation in order to reduce power consumption by a polling signal that is periodically transmitted (for example, see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2012-026141 (Patent Reference No. 1)).